(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a flat panel display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
There are a number of flat panel displays that are currently popular. For example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display devices (PDPs), organic light emitting devices (OLEDs), field effect displays (FEDs), and electrophoretic display devices are all gaining popularity. Among them, liquid crystal displays are one of the most commonly used flat panel displays. Typically, an LCD includes two substrates with electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In an LCD, a voltage is applied to the electrodes to align liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and regulate the transmission of light through the liquid crystal layer.
Recently, a plastic substrate has been used in LCDs to impart light weight and thinness to the flat panel display. Here, a supporting plate is used to support a flexible plastic substrate, a plurality of thin films are formed on the plastic substrate, and when the flat panel display is completed, the supporting plate is removed from the plastic substrate.
During this process, an adhering film having high heat resistance and high transmittance is used for adhering the plastic substrate to the supporting plate. Use of the adhering film increases the number of steps of the manufacturing method, and having to remove the adhering film from the flat panel display after completing the flat panel display adds to the processing cost.
Also, the plastic substrate sometimes curves due to a difference of heat expansion coefficients between the plastic substrate and the supporting plate when hardening and melting the adhering film such that it is difficult to manufacture a flat panel display with a large area.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.